1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of diagnostic and treating devices for podiatric cases. The invention is particularly related to observing and recording the gait of a patient while moving along a treadmill. The invention is further specifically directed to a unique method and apparatus for practicing such diagnosis and treatment wherein the information can be recorded and stored for reference should it be needed at a later time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, if it can be considered prior art, relating to diagnosis and treatment of podiatric conditions involves only the use of conventional X-ray and fluoroscope apparatus together with some interview and an occasional photographic supplementation.
The prior methods have no relation to, and therefore cannot be considered prior art as applied to the present invention. The present invention is unique in, for the first time, bringing together a specifically mounted video and sound recording of a patient moving upon a controlled treadmill with the angle of observation and recording being such that a unique combination is accomplished. In addition, the apparatus encompasses the use of myographic equipment in conjunction with the video and sound recording in order to obtain proper muscular evaluations.
In this combination there has never before been such a development as the present invention.